Everlasting Love
by dazzleme15
Summary: A two shot about a human Bella, human Edward, shared love and moving to London. Over 1 year and a half, they became part of each other's lives and now they are each other's lives. Can they survive. E/B Rated M. On hold!


**This is an idea I had ages ago and wrote down random bits of it that I felt inspired to write. I tried to make it a story but I couldn't so this is a long two shot about a human Bella, human Edward, shared love and moving to London. Enjoy!**

**Here is part 1! **

_January 15__th_

"Bella!" Edward, my best friend, called. I turned and saw him coming up behind me.

"Where have you been?" I asked him. He was never late to Star bucks. We always met at 8 and he walked me to work.

"Sorry." he said as he hugged me. "My mum decided to call and just wouldn't let me go."

"I suppose that's a good enough excuse."

"Have you got time to wait for me while I grab a coffee?"

"Sure." I said. He went inside and grabbed a coffee, then came back out to me.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. So how is Esme?"

"As good as ever. She's redecorating again."

"Isn't that like the fifth time this year?" and it was only June.

"Sixth actually."

"I don't know how she does it. I would go mad if I had to decorate even once."

"I know. I'd stick with the white." I laughed and so did he. We began walking to the local high school where I was an English teacher. When I first took the job, it was meant to be temporary, but

I've been there for a year and a half now. I had plans to become a writer when I moved out to Chicago, but all I have to show for my writing career is a stack of rejection letters.

Edward had his own publishing company, and had offered to print my work but I refused. If he published my work, then I wouldn't be getting published because I had talent. It would be because my best friend had a publishing company. He had tried to convince me that he would do it because of my talent but I was having none of it.

Edward wrote as well but he didn't aspire to be a writer. He was successful and very well off with

his company. He wasn't a snobby rich dude. He was modest and never flaunted it like must rich people do.

He walked me to school everyday. With him owning his own company he choose his won start time. I had to be in at 9. I never taught first lesson, so I got to go in late. Plus, the school hated early morning meeting, for some reason. I think the principle hated morning. I never saw him in early.

"What have you got today?"

"Creative writing and English Lit."

"Good kids?"

"They're okay. A bit rowdy. The lit kids are great."

"That's good. What periods?"

"3, 7 and 8."

"So, you can have lunch with me?"

"Sure. What've you got going on today?"

"Got a meeting at eleven. Other than that, I'm free. Just reading, but that's not work. I've got this one manuscript you'll love it. I'll get you a copy."

"Edward!" I scolded. "You can't do that. It was sent to your company. You can't just hand it out."

"I'm just gathering opinions. I can do that."

"Sure sure," I giggled, playfully slapping his arm. Edward chuckled as he threw his cup in the bin.

"How'd you finish so quickly?"

"Thirsty." he answered with a laugh.

"Didn't it burn?"

"No."

"How?"

"I'm just that good." he laughed. I linked my arm with his and we continued to walk.

"Yes. Yes you are." I laughed. Edward had been my rock through the last year and a half. We'd been friends since we'd met and I'd never change that. We had a strange relationship and it was unconventional for one that was just best friends but it worked for us and that was ll that mattered to me and to him. Screw what the world thought.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey, are you okay," a random guy asked. I didn't answer. I was in no state. He stuck his hand out, and it contained a tissue. I grabbed it out of his hand and wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," he smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Never gonna happen," I said, anticipating some kind of cheesy chat up line to follow his question.

"Never thought anything would ," he replied, looking over at a red headed girls on the dance floor. I followed his eyes, and mouthed an 'oh' .

"I was just being nice," he said.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered, still snivelling.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Won't your date get a bit peeved if your buying other girls drinks?" I said, as ii motioned to the girl on the dance floor. She obviously wasn't that attached to him. She was already dancing with some other guy.

"Not my date. Just a girl." he said. That was great. A man whore. Just picking up random girls in a bar. "So, can I get you a drink?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not some random girl you can pick up in a bar for a one night stand." he was getting on my nerves, I figured PMS type anger would get him to leave me alone. If I was just snappy, he would surly leave me alone.

"I'm not looking for a one night stand, or some random girl bar pick up." he retorted. "I could have any girl in here, do you really think I would waste my time with someone who has already turned me down, and made it clear she doesn't want anything to happen. Plus, no offence intended, you look kinda devastated. Only a guy could do that. "

"Wow," I said. "Could you be any more arrogant?"

"You mistake my exceptional perceptiveness for arrogance." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look around you, every girl is secretly sneaking glances in my direction. Even the ones that are clearly on dates. And, if your honest, a guy has made you this upset."

"Still arrogant," I said.

"No, just the truth. Tell it as it is , that's my motto," he smiled. "So , can I get you a drink now?"

"Whatever," I answered, looking down into the glass I was holding. It was empty, and if I could a free drink, I wasn't going to say no twice, or three times as it were.

"Hey, two of whatever this girl is drinking," I looked at him, to tell him he was being rude. "please," he shouted.

"Edward," he offered his hand to me.

"No, I'm not doing this," I answered.

"Doing what? Shaking hands?"

"Whatever it is that your doing? Guy's just don't come up to you in bars and not want anything."

"Well they do now." Edward said. " So, can I know your name?"

"Isabella," I said. Everyone called me Bella but he wasn't going to know that . As soon as I got my drink, I would be off.

"Nice to meet you Bella." How did he know to call me Bella.

"Why did you call me Bella?"

"I'm sorry. Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, Bella's fine." I said. The bar tender arrived with two vodka and cokes.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing mine and getting up.

"Hey now. You can't just walk out on me. I got you a drink. At least drink it with me."

"Why? If your not after anything?"

"Company."

"You don't need company. Like you said, every girl in this bar is trying to get you."

"Yeah, but I think you're the only one that hasn't got a guy attached to them that is willing to knock me out."

"Real nice. Just point out the fact that I'm alone and pathetic. That's gonna make me stick around." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did, so let go."

"Just have a drink with me. I'm not trying to get anything." he said as he help his hand up like you do when a gun is pointed at you. I sighed loudly, and sat back down. I would sit and be quite.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Oh the silent treatment. That's original."

"No silent treatment. I just don't talk to random guys in bars, who seem to be man whores."

"Man whores, huh?"

"Yes, man whores."

"How can you judge me so quickly? You've spent all of 5 minutes in my company."

"How can I judge you?" I laughed. "The whole every girl in the room want me attitude is enough to give it away."

"Again, not an attitude, just an observation. I won't be taking any of them home."

"Sure you won't" I said

"I won't" he laughed it off.

"So, why were you crying?" he asked.

"The song." I said

"Elton John makes you cry?"

"No."

"Then what was it about the song?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Past relationship. Let me guess. It was your song with this guy."

"How do you know these things?"

"Like I said, perceptive."

"Annoying," I said.

"Only to you. Most people find it endearing."

"Well, I'm not most people."

"I can tell that. Feisty. I like it."

"Well, feisty, maybe true but you don't have to like it."

"I don't _have _to but I do, all the same." he smiled "So, this guy, what happened?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you don't want to talk about it. It's always nice to get things off your chest."

"Your perceptiveness is wearing off. I don't want to talk about it."

"No, you think you don't want to, but you really do."

"Are you serious? Are you know telling me what I want. How can you possibly know what I want. You know nothing about me, you barely got my name our of me.

"Ahh, you see that's where you're wrong. I know quite a bit about you. You dislike the song Your Song. You drink vodka and coke, not the cheap vodka either. Your name is Isabella, but you prefer Bella. You must be new to the city, because a girl like you wouldn't come into this bar if you knew the place. You moved out here to get over a break up with the Your Song guy. I'm gonna guess, by the looks of you that you haven't been sleeping well. That's because your new and hate it here, or the guy's been giving you some nightmares. I gonna go with the nightmares. And, by your pale skin, I'm gonna guess you're from some raining town... some rainy small town , you know like one of those towns where everyone knows everyone. I'm gonna go with some where near Washington." My jaw dropped open and he continued. "And, you now think my perceptiveness is brilliant and totally cool. And you'll never underestimate my gift again."

"How?"

"I'm that good"

"That was good."

"So, are you gonna tell me about the Your Song guy , or am I gonna have to guess everything again?"

"I'll give you hints," I laughed. "I wanna put this gift of your to the test."

"Okay. Can we start with a name."

"Jacob,"

"Jacob, huh? Let me guess, childhood friend?"

"Right."

"Maybe his dad and your dad are friends. Or your mom and his mom?"

"His dad and my dad."

"Can I get there name's?"

"It's not really relevant,"

"Still nice to know"

"Billy and Charlie."

"Charlie being your dad?"

"yes" I said, quite shocked at how well he was doing. For a complete stranger, he really could read people.

"Good, aren't I?"

"Very," I smiled.

"Okay, moving on. You broke up with this Jacob guy." It wasn't even a question this time, he was so sure of him self.

"Yeah."

"And I was right before, you moved here to get away from him?"

"You were right."

"You lived together?"

"Yes."

"High school sweethearts?"

"Yes." He was good. "Are you like a mind reader or something?"

"No," he laughed, and I joined in.

"Thanks" I said

"What for?"

"Making me laugh. I really needed to."

"My pleasure"

"I gotta go."

"work?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. It's my first day."

"This is gonna sound like I'm trying to pull you but I promise you, I'm not."

"Go on."

"Can I get your number?"

"You were right. It does sound like you're trying to pull me." And then I walked out of the bar, well tried to. He followed me.

"You're becoming extremely stalker like. How do I know that you haven't been following me? Maybe that's how you know that stuff about me"

"Yes. I'm a cross country stalker. I followed you everywhere ever since your childhood, even though I would have been child myself," he was very sarcastic in his tone.

"Okay, but if you keep following me, I'll tell the cops you are stalking me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay." he grabbed my wrist. "But, I'll ask again, can I have your number?"

"No. But you can walk me home?"

"Really?" he asked. "Now, who sounds like they are trying to pull someone?"

"Believe me, that is never, ever gonna happen. But I can't afford a cab, and don't want to walk around the city on my own at night."

"Okay. That way I can bug you until you give in to my lovely charm and give me your number. I have a feeling, and you know what my feelings are like, that we are going to be friends."

"Maybe your feelings will be wrong." I asked, as I began to walk in the direction of my apartment.

Edward walked besides me, not saying a word. It wasn't awkward but I was becoming annoyed at his lack of voice. He followed me his far, he might as well talk to me.

"Are you not going to say anything?"

"You seem kinda snappy. I don't wanna piss you off."

"You won't. Just talk or something, it's annoying. You just kinda hovering two foot away."

"You won't bite my head off?"

"No."

"Okay." he moved a little closer to me as we walked."

"So, where are you from?"

"Forks."

"Washington right?" I nodded and gave a little laugh.

"You were right before." I giggled.

"I'm always right. But you are tough for me to read. I would have gotten to know someone much better by this point. You're still a mystery."

"I'm a mystery? You pretty much guessed my life story back there. That's all there is. I'm not interesting."

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

"I see myself just fine."

"But you're far from fine. From what I can tell you're pretty amazing."

"You're crazy guy side is coming out again. I thought you said you didn't expect anything to happen?"

"I don't. I'm just making an observation. Not many girls aged…"

"24"

"24 would move to a big city after living in a small town for most of their life. It's shows you're brave."

"Thanks, I think." I looked down, embarrassed. "So, have you lived here the all your life?"

"Yeah and I wouldn't changed it for my world."

"You like it here then?"

"I love it. I'm defiantly a city boy. I couldn't survive in a small town."

"It's not that bad."

"I'm sure. But I like it busy. I like the drama. You just don't get that in small towns."

"You do, believe me."

"Why should I?" He asked, as we crossed another road.

"Why should you what?"

"Believe you?"

"I don't know it's just a figure of speech."

"If you say so. I think, sub consciously, you want this thing between us to go further than tonight. You want me to believe you."

"How did you get all that from me saying 'believe me'?"

"I don't know. I'm just hoping you would agree. I'd love to have the chance to get to know the real Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Sorry, I'd love the chance to get to know the real Isabella." he laughed, and In joined in.

"Well, you've got a street and a bit to convince me to give you my number."

"Do you really need convincing?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'd like to see you grovel."

"Okay, here goes." I dramatically paused and took a deep breath. "Bella, you know you want to get to know me. If you give me your number, I'll call you and we can meet in star bucks for a latte or something." He grinned.

"Why a latte?"

"You seem like a latte type. Am I right?"

"Actually, yes."

"you're in complete awe right."

"Kinda," I answered being honest.

"that's why you should give me your number." We turned a corner and I stopped outside of my apartment.

"This is me."

"Really? Now I really can be a stalker." He laughed

"You're not serious are you?" I asked, deadly serious.

"You're not very perceptive are you?"

"I might be. Maybe you're just not easy to read."

"Do you really believe I'd walk you home, being perfectly nice and charming, and then turn all crazy on you."

"Maybe. You hear these stories about big cities."

"Bella, be serious. You're really not a big city girl are you?"

"No." I laughed at my own extremes.

"Okay, well, I'm not a crazy stalker."

"Good. Now I don't have to move." I laughed and he joined in. His laugh was like music.

"No you won't have to move."

"Okay then, Bye." I turned and began to walk into my apartment building.

"Wait, can I not get your number?"

"Okay." I grabbed my phone and pulled up my number. I read it out and he took it down on his iPhone. He then put his phone in his pocket.

"Don't I get yours then?"

"Do you not believe I'll call you?"

"No."

"You don't think I'll call."

"I mean yes. Sorry. But still."

"I'll call you Bella." And with that he turned and walked around the corner. And I just walked him watch again. I walked into my apartment, and dumped my bag and keys on the kitchen counter and sat down. The couch sat at the perfect angle and I could see so much of the city. It really was quite beautiful, with all the lights. I sat there for about twenty minutes, then decided to head on over to bed. I found sleep quickly for the first time in about a month and drifted into a sleep full of happy dreams, for once.

_**-end of flashback-**_

_January 14__th_

Remembering the night I met Edward brought back some good memories but also some bad ones. I met Edward the second night I was out here. I moved out here because of one guy. A guy named Jacob Black. The big ass called Jacob Black.

I remember my first night in Chicago. I remember feeling alone. I remember sitting in my apartment , just looking around at the unpacked boxes. I was sleeping on the floor, as my new furniture hadn't been delivered yet. I'd maxed out my credit card getting everything for this place.

I'd moved here for two reasons.

to start of my career

to get away from Jacob

Jacob. My first love, well my only love. I was completely obsessed with him. He was my everything. We had had one of the cliché small town romances. You know, we grew up being best friends and then our feelings developed. We would hang out in the summer when I visited my dad, and we would talk on the phone and via e-mail when I was in phoenix. When I moved to Forks, we hung out everyday, and about a year after that our feelings developed. We feel in love. I graduated high school and attended college near by. Jacob decided against college, instead he opened up a auto shop. I took English. I initially took it because I loved to read. After taking a couple of creative writing operatives, I fell in love with the idea of writing. I found out that I had a little bit of talent and worked on it.

Anyways, I was finishing college and Jacob and I talked about moving in together. We'd gotten as far as deciding between two apartments.

**-Flashback-**

I drove to Jake's auto shop after school. I'd gotten out early and thought I would suprise him. I walked in to the _fixing_ place of the shop. Jake wasn't there so I went to the back, to the office space that he had. There was one for him, and one for his assistant, Leah. I walked over to his office, and opened the door. The next few moments seemed to last a life time. All my eyes would see was Jacob, Leah, naked and in a very compromising position. After just staring, I quickly turned, slammed the door and ran to my truck. I started my truck, and made it drive away as quick as it would allow. I drove it towards Charlie's house. It couldn't go to my dorm, I couldn't be alone. I knocked on the door, and he answered.

"Dad!" I cried, as I flung my arms around his neck. I had managed to hold back the tears up until this point, but now they escaped me and there was no holding them back.

"Bells?" he asked, puzzled and worried. "What's the matter?"

"Jake... Leah... Office..." I stuttered through my tears.

"What about Jacob and Leah?

"They were _together_, alone."

"WHAT!" he screamed. "That little rat! I'll kill him!"

"No, dad! Just... can I stay here? I can't be alone right now."

"Sure Bells." He unhooked my arms and lead me inside. He sat me down on the sofa , and made me tea. I took the cup and wiped my eyes. Somehow, I had managed to stop my tears.

"Bells, can you tell me what happened.?" I took a deep breath and began.

"I went to meet Jake 'cos I got off school early, but I couldn't see him in the garage, so I went to his office, opened that door..." the tears were now reappearing. "and there they were, on his desk." Charlie was obviously fuming. His hands were in tight fists at his sides and his face was red with anger. Before Charlie could say anything there was a knock on the door. Charlie took a calming deep breath and went to the door.

"How dare you!" I heard him shout. I must be Jacob, I thought. I moved closer to the door, but staying out of view, I couldn't talk to Jacob.

"Charlie, just let me see her."

"No! Don't you ever ask me that again. Don't you ever talk to her again. You cheating ass."

"Let me explain." Jacob begged.

"No! Now go away!" Charlie screamed, as he slammed the door. I was about to come out, and ug

Charlie when Jacob knocked again.

"Jacob Black! Leave before I do something I severely regret!" I'd never seen Charlie so anger before. Then, there was another knock. Charlie opened the door, fuming. I didn't see it, but I certainly heard it. Charlie's fist made contact with Jacob's face, then I heard Jacob groaning.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! How dare you hurt my baby girl! I trusted you, and you go and do this

to her. I don't ever want to see you again, and you go near her, and I'll do a lot more than hit you!"

**-Flashback-**

That was the last day I ever saw Jacob Black. He's been persistent, of course. It was annoying, very annoying. I never expected anything less. He would come over to my dorm, but I would never answer the door. I would ignore the calls and texts. I haven't spoken to him since. He deserved nothing more than being ignored. I loved him, and he cheated on me with his assistant. How cliché! I was done. Done with him and done with love.

_February 26__th_

I was running seriously late. I had been so wrapped up in writing that I completely forgot the time and the fact that I had to meet Edward any minute now. I frantically ran around my messy apartment in search of something presentable and appropriate to wear. I did this while looking for a hair band and brush and trying to apply make up and find my purse, phone and keys. I think that trying to do everything at once made me even later but I couldn't stop trying to do it all at once.

After a mascara wand to the eye and putting my hair up about 4 times, I was ready. All I had to do was find my car keys and cell. I ran to the bowl by the door where I had said I would put my keys,, but there was no keys to be found. I walked into the living room and grabbed my purse and rummaged around inside. I felt the keys and grabbed them and shoved them in my jeans pocket.

Next thing, cell phone. Now, when did I have it last? I looked around the room, trying to remember when I had it. I text Alice last night and then after that I called Edward, whilst watching TV. Sofa! I walked over to it and pulled the pillows off the seats. I found it underneath the last pillow and I found it ringing. I quickly flipped it open.

"Hello,"

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" a lady asked.

"Yes, it is"

"Great, I'm glad I got in touch with you. This is Suzanna Payne from the Metro publishings. I'm calling in response to your application for junior writer." Oh my god! Breath Bella.

"Okay," I said.

"Well, I'm pleased to offer you a position at our publication. I read through your piece on President Obama's presidential rise and loved it. You have a serious talent, Miss Swan. And I am pleased to offer you the job. Now, I will not require an answer right away but if you could contact me with a week, that would be great."

"Okay. Thank you. So much, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Pleasure talking to you Miss Swan, I look forward to hearing from you. Goodbye." and with that she hung up. I closed the phone and then rushed out the door. I couldn't wait to tell Edward, he was going to freak! Alice would to when I told her. She never mention anything about it, maybe her physic abilities are wearing off I mean she has predicted some silly, impossible things. Like me and Edward. She thinks out relationship will change. She was cryptic about it but she said that things would change. I would do everything in my power to make sure that wouldn't happen. I couldn't lose Edward, or the relationship we had. It was too much to me. It was everything to me. Alice was almost always right, she always used her Jasper example. I got that story 2 minutes after meeting her.

**-Flashback-**

I had had a boring day at school. I only had one lesson to teach, but I stayed the entire day thinking that I could plan my lessons, seeing as I couldn't do it at home. I got half a plan done, but I just couldn't seem to think of anything. My mind played on my plans after work, which surprised me because it was dinner with Edward like every Thursday. We would have dinner, and then go for a walk in the park.

I had gotten home, and taken a shower. I was now getting ready for dinner tonight. I had chosen a midnight blue blouse and a black pencil skirt, I never got to wear nice things, so my weekly dinners gave me a chance to dress up a little.

My phone went off just as I was picking out my shoes. All of my choices were flat. I could barley walk in flat shoes, I would never be brave enough to try heels.

I grabbed my phone, and saw it was a text message from Edward.

**Will be about 10 minutes late. Sorry. I can't get away from my sister. **

I text back a quick okay, and went back to choosing my shoes. I picked a simple pair of plain black flats.

Ten minutes later I heard the door bell go. I quickly ran to the door and, obviously, it was Edward

waiting for me with a small grin on his face.

"Before we even say hello, let me apologies for what's about to happen."

"Okay." I drew the word out and used a worried tone.

"My sister's here." he motioned towards his Volvo.

"And you're apologising for what? I've wanted to meet her for ages."

"Wanting and having the experience are two completely different matters." he laughed.

"C'mon, she can't be that bad."

"Just wait and see. By the end of the night, you'll regret wanting to meet her."

"If you say so Edward." I giggled.

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are." I said, closing the door and walking of towards the Volvo. By the time I reached the car, and short girl with short brown spiky hair stood before me. She was beautiful, not that I expected anything else. She was a Cullen after all, they all were.

"Bella, this is Satan. Alice, this is Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella" the short pixie said. "We're going to be great friends."

"Alice," Edward began. "Save that for later. The poor girls only just meet you."

"It's a simple statement of fact Edward. We are going to be great friends. I can see it." she exclaimed.

"What do you mean? You see it?" I asked.

"Alice likes to think she's psychic," Edward laughed.

"I don't think. I know. That's how I met Jazz."

"Jazz?" I enquired.

"Jasper. My fiancée." Alice answered.

"How'd that happen?"

"When I was on holiday, in Texas, last year, I went into this café and for some reason I just knew I would meet someone. Meet the one. I saw an image of a man. Tall, handsome and the perfect southern gentleman. This man was my one. I just knew it. So, I went back everyday and waited for him to show up. He had to show up. And he did. When he did I bumped into him, literally. He was the gentleman I expected, and apologised with a 'sorry ma'am'"

"Alice," Edward interrupted. "She doesn't want to know your life story." I playfully hit Edward on the arm, and laughed.

"Let her finish. I was enjoying it." Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother and continued.

"Anyways, he apologised and we had coffee together. It was love at first sight. We spent all week together after that. We did the long distance thing for about a year, and Jasper's just moved out here. We're getting married next year, a winter wedding. It's going to be perfect." She was so excited, and so obviously in love. It was so sweet to see. It made me want to feel like it, which is why I had to quickly change to subject.

"So, Alice, are you going to be joining us for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Great," I smiled.

"See, Edward, friends." Alice and I both laughed at that statement. At dinner we all talked and laughed, and genuinely enjoyed ourselves. Alice and I appeared to be complete opposites. She loved fashion, could dance and walk in a straight line without falling down and was always an optimist. Me, on the other hand, was so clumsy I was almost disabled. I really didn't mind much about clothes, I mean I tried to look nice but never took to much time over it and I was a pessimist. Despite our differences we got along brilliantly, almost as well as me and Edward.

**-End of Flashback-**

_March 1__st_

He rested his forehead against mine. He was so close, and I fought to control myself. Nothing could happen, ever. It was done, all that could come of this was pain. I was done, I couldn't do this. I refused to feel this way again. I had moved on, or at least I was trying to convince myself that I had.

"Please," he said as he brought his hand up to cup my face. I turned my face away from him, knowing that one look in his eyes would have me hooked. There was no saying no when he unleashed the power of his eyes on me. "Please." he begged.

"What?"

"Please, let me in. All the way"

"No." I said after a little hesitation. He was getting through, breaking down my walls.

"Please," he drew out the word and his breath blew in my face. He brought his hand back to my face, and this time I didn't move away. I couldn't.

"I can't" I breathed.

"Why?" he asked, as his hand moved away from my cheek. I felt a huge loss as he pulled away but his touch soon returned, wiping away tears that I didn't realise were falling.

"It hurts."

"I will never hurt you. Never"

"You say that now, but it changes. Time changes everything." I mean look at my previous relationships. We couldn't be more in love, and then everything went pear shaped. Everything fell apart after a year, always after that first year.

"Nothing can change the way I feel about you." He was getting through, I fought against it. I couldn't let this happen.

"You don't know that." I said, half heartedly. A part of me wanted to believe him, but a part of me was fighting the want for belief. I felt like I was in one of those lame kids cartoons, with the angel and devil on my shoulder. Which was the angel and devil was up for debate. If I let him in, the feeling, at first, would be angelic, but eventually end up painful. So, I was still undecided.

"I do," he answered.

"You can't"

"Yes I can. If you could only know how much I feel for you. Just understand the intensity of it all. This isn't something that will change. Nothing could change this. I will love you forever. Not even death will stop me loving you." And that was it. I brought my lips to his with ease and he kissed me back. It was full of something... Love. This kiss was filled with love.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, as he pulled away.

"I don't know. I just couldn't not do that," I said with a small grin on my face.

"I love you." he stated. It was then that I realised that he had said it before. In his previous speech.

"Don't." I breathed

"Why? It's the truth. All you have to do is open you heart up. I promise you, I will never, ever take it for granted. I wouldn't hurt you. I'll protect it with my life." He lightly kissed me after this. That knocked down my last wall. He had made it through, but I still tried to deny it. I tried to deny my feelings for him, and failed.

"Okay." I whispered. A huge grin spread across his face as he gently cupped my face.

"Okay?" I asked, in the happiest tone I had ever heard.

"Okay," I replied, smiling ecstatically. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me. It was perfect. The moment, the kiss... just everything. I wasn't ready for the whole 'I love you' thing, but he seemed quite content with what we had.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked. He just nodded, I didn't expect much more. He was hardly going to say no. I turned around and opened the front door. We entered, hand in hand. I flung my keys and purse onto the kitchen side and went over the fridge.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Please," he said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me waist. I leant into him, twisting my head a little and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever," he answered, giving me a kiss on the neck. I grabbed to beers, opened them and handed him one. I took a big gulp on mine and then rested it on the side. He had one arm around me now, and was drinking his beer. I turned around in his arms, so I was now facing him. He set his beer aside.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," I said back, matching his smile with my own. For what could have been a life time, I just stared into his eyes. I thought him handsome before, but with him here with me, like this. In a romantic way, he was stunning. His features were far from perfect, but they were everything I needed. His lips created a prefect smile that had been a comfort, even as friends. Looking into them, you could really see him. The real guy, the behind the stupid façade he puts up with everyone. His white shirt slightly opened up, accented his muscles perfectly.

After the staring, he brought his lips to mine. Kissing me gently. Perfection. I had wanted this for so long, even if I hadn't been able to admit it.

That night, we just sat and talked. Nothing else. We kissed a few times but it wasn't anything to heavy going, and that was enough. We didn't need the physical relationship. We just needed the emotional closeness. We explored each others lives so far. We knew most of the information already, well the facts, but the emotion behind them was now revealed. The stuff that we left alone before was picked up. We talked about my parents divorce, and how I really felt about it. We had the past relationship talk. Or rather he did. He already knew about mine. There were few and far between so it wasn't much to share. He had very few, surprisingly. Again, the façade he puts up around everyone make you think he's some kind of playboy, but he's not. By the end of the night, we knew each other inside out. It was only when we saw the sun rising again that we realised we had sat up all night just talking. It was strange, but I felt no need to sleep. I felt... exhilarated. My apartment had the perfect view for the sunset. One of the only good things about this dump. We snuggled up on the couch and just watched the sun rise. It was magical. Even more magical in his arms. My heart seemed to flutter at every tiny, insignificant touch. To be completely honest, it had been doing that since we started hanging out. I just didn't read anything to it, and ignored it. He occasionally kissed the top of my head, and that sent my heart into overdrive. I was sure that it would pound it's way through my ribs and escape my chest. When he kissed me on the lips, I felt l faint. It was such an experience. Different from the other kisses I had shared with other people, it was like a whole new experience. I can't even describe what my heart did then. When the sun had risen to the point in which we could no longer see it, I got up out of his arms. He sat up, looking bewildered. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my room. He seemed a little hesitant at first, but soon followed easily enough. I grabbed my tank top and shorts, and went to the bathroom. I changed quickly, throwing my clothes into the over flowing laundry hamper. When I entered the room again, I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking rather nervous. I went over to him, from behind and put my arms around his neck, kissing him there as well.

"What's up?" I asked between kisses.

"Nothing," he answered. But I knew differently, there was defiantly something up.

"Tell me," I sighed.

"It's nothing." he said again, turning his head to kiss me on the lips. And my heart went absolutely crazy again.

"Please..." I said

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, without even thinking. It just slipped out, but it was true.

"Really?" he asked. He sounded as if he didn't believe me.

"Really." I confirmed. "I wouldn't lie to you." A huge smile spread across his face. He kissed me again. I pulled him back so we were laying on the bed. We got under the covers, after he took his shirt off, and slept. Just slept. In his arms, sleep came quickly, and the dreams followed. They were no longer filled with nothingness, they were full of happiness and perfection. It was a reflection of my concious life. He'd managed to fill the space that I thought would never be filled. He filled my heart and my head. He filled my dreams and my reality. He completed me, as cheesy as it sounds, he really did.

The next morning I woke up with the biggest smile spread across my face. It was night again, which made me a little disorientated at first. It was strange waking up in the middle of the night, feeling fully rested. My normal midnight wake up calls came in the form of me screaming myself awake. I rolled over, to see him leaning up his elbow, just smiling down at me. When I saw him, my huge smile grew, if that was possible.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, still grinning.

"Hey to you too," I said, as he brought his hand up to tuck a stand of hair behind my ear. Then I realised that I had just woken up and must look like a right mess. I didn't take my make up last night. I must have huge bed hair and gross panda eyes. I sat bolt up right, and went to get out of bed. He grabbed me with both arms around the waist.

"Where are you going?"

"Too clean myself up."

"Don't. You look perfect just you are."

"No I don't. I have bed hair and panda eyes." I said, ruffling the matted mess that was my hair.

"You look beautiful. Your hair looks kinda sexy." he laughed and I joined in.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." he smiled. At that, I lied back down into his waiting arms. I sighed in complete contentment. It was like coming home. I felt like I belonged somewhere. Until I had met him, I felt, out of my time. I found it hard to connect to people on a real level. Don't get me wrong, I had friends. I wasn't some strange loser that did nothing and sat inside every Saturday night but I never really felt a strong connection. He gave me the connection I needed to know that I was in the right time. He seemed to see the world for what it really was, rather than a place made up in his own head, like some people. He seemed to understand how deep everything run, rather than being completely shallow, like my friends. He was shy but completely open at the same time, unlike some people who was just shy and reserved all the time. He was everything I needed, wanted and was. He had my beliefs, my dreams.

"Bella," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice

"Yes,"

"You have to go to England."

"No, I don't" I said. If I went, it meant leaving him. He had everything here. His offices, his work, his family. He couldn't just up a leave with me, so I would have to leave without him.

"Yes, you do." I rolled over to face him. He couldn't be serious. Not after everything that happened yesterday.

"No, I can't. I can't leave you. Not after what happen" I felt myself welling up. Did this mean that he didn't want me. He as good as sending me away.

"It's the opportunity of a life time. To work at over there. It's what you dreamed of since you were little"

"I can't... You can't... I can't just and leave. Do you want me to?" I didn't want to hear the answer in fear that it was yes. I felt the tears begin to fall down my cheek. His hand came up to wipe them away but more followed.

"Don't be silly. Why would I want you to leave?"

"It's just. You're telling me to leave. To leave the US To leave you."

"I'm telling you to follow your dreams. I don't want to be the one to take that away from you. You'll end up resenting me for it. I couldn't handle that."

"But, I can't leave you."

"Yes you can. We'll find a way to deal with it. But you have to accept this opportunity. You have to. You can't give up a life long dream for me."

"You're a life long dream. All I've ever truly wanted was some one to love, someone who'll love me back. Someone to build a life with. That's you. That's my dream."

"You have that. You'll always have that. Never forget that. But you have to follow your other dreams as well. When life offers you everything, take it. It doesn't happen to often."

"I can't do long distance." I said. I couldn't bare not seeing him everyday. Not being able to talk to him, touch him, be with him. I would tear me apart.

"It would only be for 4 months." he said, with a smile.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It would only be four months. Not even that. I'd come and see you every weekend. Private jet owner over here" he grinned again.

"What do you mean by it'll only be 4 months?"

"I mean, you'll only be out there alone for 4 months."

"How?" I asked .

"Well, it'll take me about 4 months to sort out things here, then I can come to England."

"How?" I asked again, shocked.

"Well, I can get someone in to run the publishing offices and finally get round to opening a second office in England. I'll take the company international. It's not like I don't have the cash. It'll take me a while to get a replacement for me, and to find somewhere to buy an office in London. But I think we can handle 4 months long distance."

"Are you being serious?"I asked , still in complete and utter shock.

"No, I made it all up," he said sarcastically. I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Seriously? You'd move to London for me? You'd leave your family and friends?"

"Of course. I can always fly back and see them. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I'm not giving up on that. I know the 4 months will be hard but we can do it. Like I said last night, my feelings will never change." I stared at him, in complete awe. I was so happy and everything he was doing for me made me fall in love with him all over again. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much."

"You have no idea." he replied.

_March 2__nd _

I rang Suzanna Payne and accepted her job offer. I told her I could start with in the week. It would have been longer, but Edward offered to pay for my hotel until I could find and apartment. I refused at first, but he was insistent so I gave in. I would work quickly to find a place, I hated taking his money. Even if he seemed to have and endless supply of it.

Almost immediately, I rang my work and quit. I said I could work the week until I left but they said there was no need, that I should take the time to say goodbye to my loved ones and get my stuff in order.

I spent almost every minute of every day with Edward. He helped me pack up my apartment, occasionally making comments about how it was awful. I couldn't be offended. It was terrible. The landlord was an ass. He never repaired anything when it went wrong. The place could fall to the ground and he wouldn't notice. He was a guy more money than sense, and he didn't give a crap about his small money makers. I was glad Edward wasn't like that. He was humble about his money. He wasn't your typical rich guy. Most rich guys walk around acting like they own the world and that they can do what they want when they want just because they have money.

My boss, Eric, was the typical rich guy. He was a huge ass. Actually, ass was a nice word to describe him.

I didn't really have anyone to say by to. I said by to Angela and Jessica but that was it. I never let Edward forget how much I was going to miss him. He was the reason I considered passing the job up. Even before the whole relationship thing, he was my best friend.

I still remember the day we met in some dive bar. It was like 2 days after moving out here, away from Jacob. Every little thing had me in tears and when our song, Your Song by Elton John, came on the sound system,, I broke down, in the middle of the bar. He came up to sit next to me and offered me a tissue and got me another drink. He asked me if I was okay and if I had anyone I could call. I thought he was trying to score at first, so I told him to get lost but he was persistent. He was sure that he wouldn't leave me until I had calmed down. I was a real mess, but you already know that. I've already told you.

_March 3__rd_

"What made you tell me?" I asked

"It was true." he answered.

"Yeah, but, you have this huge love phobia, right?" he nodded. "So, what made you tell me?"

"I just told myself that I have had the most amazing time of my life with you. You're my world. I was in love with you and that it was just you. Your the one person who knows me. The real me, I mean. And then, my heart took over really. It overruled my head, and all the words spilled out of my heart." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's really romantic."

"Well," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm just like that." He laughed and I joined in. I playfully smacked him on the shoulder and continued to laugh.

"You know, I was reading earlier..."

"What a shock!" I said in sarcastic voice.

"Anyways, I was reading and came across this," he pulled a piece of paper out of pocket, and handed it to me. I read it in my head at first. It said 'one word frees us from the weight and pain of life. That word is love.' I read it aloud the second time.

"One word frees us from the weight and pain of life. That word is love."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes. It's beautiful."

"Well, it's true." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"It's true." he said clearly. It was the most romantic moment of my life so far and I fell in love all over again.

_March 4__th_

He opened the door his apartment, eagerly I might add, and I was swept away by the gorgeous boy who stood before me. His features were almost perfect; his lips were full, his nose straight and cheek bones angular.

I had to leave his eyes for last, because I knew, the second I looked into them I would loose my train of thought, and if I was perfectly honest, looking into the emeralds, I would probably become ever so slightly light-headed. I allowed my eyes to find his. I was correct in my assumptions, all my thoughts evaporated from my mind and all I could focus on was his eyes.

"Hi," he whispered as he reached for my hand. As his miracle skin touched mine, it brought a strange sense of relief. When our hands touched his smile broke out and was truly breathtaking. He really was my own personal miracle.

"Hi," I said as I pulled him into this room. "Thanks for coming, I wasn't sure you would."

"Why wouldn't I?" He seemed offended by what I had said.

"I don't know. Yesterday still seems a little surreal to me."

"I know what you mean." he replied.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, severely concerned about his sadness. I didn't want him to be sad, it somehow made me sad. Thinking about it, most of his emotions seemed to rub off on me, ever since we'd met. We'd always been that way, so in tune with one another. When he was happy, I was happy. When he was sad, I was sad. Ha! That's how it was when I first starting dating Jacob.

"I'm fine." He said, looking down. "So, how's the packing?" It was awkward for the rest of the day and it wasn't until I asked him to stay that I called him up on his crap. I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted him to be there for me why I was here. He was moving but it would take 4 months. I wanted my time with Edward to be the best it could be.

"what's your problem?" I asked, as we sat on sofa, as far apart as we can get.

"I don't have a problem," He said, not looking at me.

"Yes you do. If you are going to crap up my last days in the states, you can go. I want this to be special."

"I'm going to miss you," He said, looking down at his feet.

"Is that what all this is about?" He just nodded in answer.

"I'll miss you too," I said, shifting closer to him. "I can stay. I'll see if I can defer the job or something."

"No, you have to go."

"But you just said."

"I know what I said but you have to go."

"You are making me feel like you don't want me here."

"Bella, I want you here for purely selfish reasons. I can't deprive you. You have to follow your dreams." He took my face in between his hands and brought his lips to mine.

"I love you. I always will. 4 months will do nothing." The kiss began in a chaste way, but it become more and more intense. Soon, Edward was laying back on the sofa and I was straddling him. Our lips never left contact with one another, when we needed to breath, we simply took it in times to kiss our way down our necks.

Soon our shirt has been thrown from our bodies and our chests were pressed against one another's. He rid me of my bra and moved his lips down to my breast. He gently circled his tongue around my nipple, before sucking it into his mouth. I was moaning in an almost embarrassing way and arching my back so that I pushed my breast into his mouth more. His hand had come up to my other breast and gave it the same attention. He swapped his mouth and hand and repeated his process over and over. My panties were soaked through and I ached for him to touch me more and more. I moved my hands down his body and reached for the button on his pants. I pushed it through the hole. I slowly pulled down his zipper. I then grabbed his waist band of not only his pants but his boxers also and pushed them down over his ass. I leaned up and then pushed them down more and more. His erection sprang free and I took a second to admire it.

Everything that happened next was a blur. Edward stood up and took off his pants completely. He then pulled me up and led me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and pulled off my jeans and panties. He then climbed up my body, kissing me everywhere but where I needed him.

"Edward, please." I begged, hoping he would soon be inside of me. I wanted him, no needed him to be inside of me.

"Be patient, my love," He whispered as he kissed my lips once again. He reached over his bed side table and opened the draw. He pulled out a little foil packet and began to tear it open. I quickly took the packet from him and tore it open with my teeth. I rolled it on, and then lined him up with my entrance. He gently pushed into me and stilled when he was completely encased by me. I knew he was being sweet. He was large and I knew he was giving me time to adjust to him.

After a moment I bucked my hips and he moaned. He began to rock back and forth inside of me and he hit every spot he needed to have me in a pile of goo. I was soon coming around him. He had master stamina and it was at my second release that he announced he was coming. After screams of his name and profanities left my lips, we climaxed at the same time. He stayed inside of me for a few moments before pulling out, disposing of his condom and pulling my naked form against his. He held me in his arms and whispered words of love until we both feel into a peaceful sleep.

_March 12__th_

This was the part that I was dreading all along. The final goodbye. Well, not the final goodbye, but you know what I mean. It was killing me. I turned into his waiting arms, and hugged him close.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered.

"What?" I asked. I had been wanting him to say this all along. He seemed to have been pushing me away and I was afraid he was regretting our relationship.

"I'm just gonna miss you so much. You've been the one constant in my life for over a year."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I muttered, pressing my lips to his.

"Go on, before I stop you. I'll fly out this weekend and see you,"

I was in some kind of happy misery, if that's possible. I hated leaving him, he had gotten me through the last year. He had made me feel alive again. The thought of not being able to talk to him everyday was a very dark prospect. It scared me, if I was completely honest. Only the thought that I would see him on Saturday got me through the boarding gates. I was happy because he said he didn't want me to go. Over the past week, he was as good as pushing me out the door. He never really said anything about what he felt about the entire situation. Whenever I said anything about it he would simply say that he would be out there with me in 4 months and that he would see me nearly every weekend. On the one night that we spent apart that week, I began to think about why he was doing it. That's when all my insecurities hit. What if he was regretting the change in our relationship? What if I wasn't enough for him? What if he never came to New York? What if I lost him. Not only would I be losing my partner, but I would be losing my best friend. I had no idea how what I would do without him, without one constant in my lie. He made Chicago feel like home. I never felt that Phoenix was the place I belonged, nor did I with any other place (or with Jacob). But Chicago, with him, I had found home. Just the knowledge of his close presence was enough to make the city feel like home. From the first time I saw him, I felt attracted. Not physically, but in every way. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's attractive, actually attractive is a understatement. Beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, god-like, were more appropriate words to use! But it wasn't a shallow attraction that led me to him. It was like something connected as we gazed at each other and nothing was ever going to change that, at least not for me. He was it and I had accepted that.

"Bella, go. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I don't know if I can."

"What's stopping you?"

"You are." I said, honestly.

"You can't let me. We've talked about this. You have to go. This is the opportunity of a life time. I'll be out there with you soon. I just have to finish everything up here."

"It's four months," I sobbed.

"Hey," He said as his fingers drifted under my chin. "Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." He looked at me and conveyed everything with a look. At that moment I couldn't doubt that he would come and see me. I couldn;t doubt that he loved me. I doubted nothing, and it was a relief not to.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed again as I threw my arms around him. I pulled him as close I could get him and I just held him there. I listened to his breathing and his heart beat. I listened to the movements of his lips in my hair as he tried to calm me.

"Bella, please calm down. It hurts to see you like this."

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't. I don't. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied with one last squeeze. He let me go and pulled me back. He gave me one last kiss. I was full of everything that I needed it to be full of. It reassured all my insecurity's and assured me that he was in love with me and that he'd be with me soon. That was all I needed. I refused to say bye because it wasn't bye. I kissed him back and gave him a smile that let him know that I would talk to him soon.

I turned and began to make my way into the future. Into a place that was to become my new home and into a place that would soon contain the love of my life.

**Did you like it? I hope so. Let me know what you think. I would love your feedback. If I don't get a good response I don't think I'll do part two. It's not 100% necessary for the story. **

**I say at least 10 reviews and I'll do part 2. I don't really get it. The hits go up and up and yet the reviews are really low. If it's awful, tell me. If not, tell me. Please I want some thing to base future writing on. I want to know what is good and to keep and what's bad and to get rid of. **

**Thanks for reading**

**X Sarah. X **


End file.
